


Implicit

by scy



Category: Skins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effy isn't talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implicit

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Effy and Tony know each other really well. And nobody else is ever going to approach that.

Effy stopped talking after Cook and Freddie had their latest fight. She let Cook into her bed and they had some of the best sex he'd ever had, but she wouldn't say a word to him. He woke up in the middle of the night and stared at her once, she was awake, eyes fixed on the ceiling, and when she looked over, he was almost nervous. Then she rolled over and he went back to sleep.

He was getting dressed when he heard her dialing the phone. She didn't say anything though, and he turned around to see her listening to someone, and nodding, but she didn't speak.

Cook kept coming to see her, not like they were dating, but because Freddie wouldn't. He just stood outside or stared at Effy and Cook in school and never said a word. The way he looked at Cook though, that was nearly as bad as when he told Cook he didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He hadn't even meant something like that before, but these days he was trying hard to prove something to Cook, and it might have been that he didn't need him around.

So Cook went where he was wanted, and was kicking off his shoes in the entryway when he saw a pair of sneakers that he didn't recognize. As far as he knew, Effy didn't have a whole parade of guys coming to see her, it was just Cook and Freddie, who never made it to the door, and so Cook hurried upstairs.

He pushed Effy's bedroom door open and stopped short. She was there, but was curled up net to a guy with dark hair, who had his arm around her while she rested her head on his chest. She was asleep, but the guy wasn't, and he opened his eyes to look at Cook.

"Who're you?" Cook asked.

"I'm Effy's brother."

Tony Stonem was kind of a legend at college, he and his friends were the reason there were so many rules about not having drugs, sex, or fun. He was infamous for doing things that Cook thought had to be lies, and that he was still trying to top anyways.

"Hey," Cook said, and shifted, wondering why Tony was still looking at him and smiling in a strange way.

"Which one are you? Tony asked.

"Which what?"

"Which of her boys are you?"

"I'm Cook."

"Yeah, that sounds right," Tony said, and Effy made a noise, complaining, and Tony tucked her closer against his side.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you bring the other one?"

"Huh?"

"There's two of you, that could be a problem, or it could be fun." Tony grinned, and Cook was sure that he was being laughed at.

"What are you doing here?" University meant more classes not less, at least that's what Cook had heard.

"Effy called me."

"She's not talking."

"Yeah."

Cook stared. "So how did you know something was wrong?"

Tony smiled, and it was sharp and warning. "We don't need words to talk."


End file.
